


I need you

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting hurt badly on a hunt, when you come to Sam saying that he needs you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

I remembered searing hot pain in my chest. Like I was being ripped apart by a white hot rod. I knew that I was falling but I couldn’t stop it from happening. The feeling of weightlessly falling was scarier than the witch that attacked me. I clenched my eyes shut and held my breath until I hit the ground.

We had followed her home. She had a body count that we couldn’t forget about; innocent people were being killed because of her anger. Dean took one side of the house, Sam took the front and I went to the left. She was in the kitchen, working on her next spell. The altar littered with papers, candles and other various items. I slipped in the side of the house and moved into the kitchen. 

I could hear her chanting, I could feel the words dragging across my skin like a dull knife. I shook my head, as everything around me grew fuzzy. Something was wrong, I never got sick. I was healthy and strong. Seconds before I was pumped full of adrenaline and now I was feeling like I had a lead weight to my waist pulling me down.

“Glad you could make it.” Her voice sounded like it was filtered through a loud speaker.

“What?” I said cupping my ears and bending forward to protect my body. The sound was deafening and made my guts curl. I could feel it pounding against my bones and rattling in my lungs. It was a deep ache that unfurled over my body.

The witch turned on her heels towards me with her palms out, pushing a vibrating yellow-orange light at my core. My body flew back into the wall and I crashed to the floor. The air left my lungs, my head pounded and I could swear my blood was actually boiling. I closed my eyes as the pain in my body began to get stronger. 

“No much longer, little love bird.” Her words were melodic and sugared that it could have rotted my teeth out.

I tried to get up but all the energy drained from me. Helplessly, I watched as she sliced her palm open and drops of blood onto a piece of paper at the altar. Each drop hitting the   
paper was followed by corresponding drips of acidic like pain on my face and chest. I let out a loud cry and pulled at my shirt.

“Vyann chire soti nan zo jiskaske ou sispann respire” the witch cackled out.

“No!” Sam’s voice was like a deep pure echo in my head. 

Then pain, unfiltered pure pain. 

I woke up in a white crisp room. It smelled the bleach and tea. My eyes took a moment to adjust as I glanced around. I was home, in the bunkers medical ward. I had cold air pushing into my nose, there was in IV in my arm that was pushing what I assumed was saline solution. I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I took a deep breath in turned my head slowly towards the door as the quietly squeaked open.

Sam slipped into the room with a book tucked under his arm. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted. He glanced up and grinned at me widely.

“You’re awake!” He said softly excitedly.

“Yeah.” I croaked out as I pushed the cannulas out of my nose. I needed to sit up; I needed something to drink, “Water?”

“Yeah! Yes!” Sam set the book down and rushed to my side. He poured a cup of water from the green vase into a small cup then passed it to me.

“What happened?” I asked him.

“Uh, the witch was going to kill you. I came in right before she finished the ritual.” Sam said taking my vitals.

“Oh.” I said unsure of what to say. 

“Dean took care of her as I pulled you out.” Sam said touching my face, I watched his smile stretch across his. But the smile wasn’t the one I was used to seeing; it was pained and full of worry.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” I asked him touching his hand. His eyes dropped and his sighed.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” He said shaking his head. I sat up in the bed slowly and kissed his forehead. Sam looked up slowly. 

It took my breath away; he was an incredibly handsome man, even with a bruise on his cheek and a split lip. He was still perfect. He pushed his hair back nervously and bit his lip. 

“Talk to me.” I touched his chin and raised his eyes to mine.

“I don’t know… I just freaked out seeing you like that.” Sam said shaking his head and frowning as he sat on the bed.

“Helpless?” I suggested with a smile.

“Broken.”

“I’m fine now, Sam.” I sat up and pushed the blankets down.

“When you didn’t wake up, I was scared that I lost you.” He said in a whisper.

“You didn’t so you don’t have to act all sad.”

“I just… I dunno.” He tensed up then got up from the bed, “Never mind.”

He moved items around the room then left. I saw quietly in the bed in confused shock. 

My heart felt heavy in my chest. My tongue felt like it had swollen in my mouth in mere seconds. Sam had never acted like this before. He was always well spoken. Maybe not   
always but he never shut down like that. 

It took a while for the feelings to process in my head. At first, I was confused, Sam and I had always been close, and I felt like I could tell him anything. He never judged me nor did   
he ever hide anything from me. Then I was angry, my body heated up to a thousand. How dare he act like that…

I got up, feeling the pain running through me. I picked up the saline bag and carried it with me. I moved through the hall and into the main room. Sam was leaned over a table, his hair covering his face like a veil.

“Why are you out of bed?” He grumbled.

“Talk to me.”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, now you’re taking lessons from Dean?” I asked bitterly.

“What?” he snapped at me.

“Lying to people who care about you… duh!” I shouted back. I leaned against the table feeling just how exhausted I was from walking. 

“You want to know what’s wrong with me.” He growled at me. His face was flushed as he approached me. I tensed up and made myself look bigger, “Seeing you in that fucking bed   
made me realize that I am in love with your stupid ass.”

I stopped.

He stared at me and smirked. He leaned in and kissed me carefully. His fingers carefully touching the side of my face. I felt my body melt into his as he put his arm around my waist. My fingers curled into his shirt and pulled at the material. I was afraid that this was a dream, I would wake up back in that bed or I would wake up possessed by a demon.   
Sam’s lips broke from mine as all the air came back to my lungs with a cool burn following it down.

“You love me?” I asked in a small squeak.

“I do. You’re not allowed to do that to me… I need you.”

“I love you too Sammy.” I said reaching up and grabbing his hair, I pulled him down to my level and kissed him again.

“Oh come on! Get a frickin room you two!” Dean groaned as he entered the room, “I’m trying to enjoy my pie in peace.”

Sam and I broke away, 

“Maybe we should get you back in bed.” Sam suggested and a chuckle as he stroked my back. 

“Yeah, that’d be good.” I said breathlessly.

“Good, leave me and the pie alone.” Dean grumbled as he sat down, glaring at us.


End file.
